Meetings
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Sequel Companion to Rumors. Finally, two months after meeting with Leila, Alucard comes face to face with D...


A/N- Okay, so this is the third sequel companion to two one-shots so far. The first was "Impressions" and the second was "Rumors." Now, I've decided…both on my own and being prodded in the direction of...to do a chapter fic that follows this one shot. I should be able to start it soon, since I'm apparently lost in this particular world. So, I'll be naming this series (forgive me, but I don't have the series named at this moment) and moving it to its own section on my list of fanfics on my profile. So, please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Castlevania or any related character. It all belongs to Konami. I also don't own Vampire Hunter D or any related character. It all belongs to Hideyuki Kikuchi and Urban Vision.

* * *

**Meetings**

"So," the parasite in D's left hand commented as the werewolf lunged, saliva dripping from his sharp fangs, "a brother. Another son of the Sacred Ancestor. Not so special anymore, huh?"

D ignored him as he slashed at the monster. The werewolf evaded, coming at D again from the side. D leapt into the air, coming down on the creature. Again, it dodged.

"When did the Ancestor have time to make another son?" Left Hand pondered. "I mean, he never mentioned another son…wonder if he's older or younger…you know, born after you left."

"Quiet," D said evenly, striking at the wolf once more.

"But, D…I mean, you gotta admit…this has been bothering you. I mean, you can't even concentrate hard enough to hit this damn werewolf!"

The parasite wasn't wrong, and D only growled softly in response. The werewolf came yet again, and D continued on with the fight, trying his best to block out the truth in Left Hand's words.

…………………

Alucard stopped on the hill above, dismounting from his cyborg horse. He was a good distance from the fight below and downwind, making sure that D did not detect his presence before he wanted him to. He watched the fight, the werewolf coming at the dark-haired, black armor-clad dhampire over and over again. Alucard absently petted the nose of the horse, keeping it calm against the obvious danger that the werewolf presented to it. Alucard watched as D, his brother, slashed at the werewolf, only narrowly missing it.

His brother. Alucard had not yet allowed himself to take in the meaning of these words. Not until he had spoken with Leila, two months prior. He had a brother. A younger brother, almost as skilled as he was—although the fight below was not evidence to this—who could understand the burden of being a dhampire. He would have never wished for a sibling, unwilling to put this curse upon them, but…in secret, his heart swelled with joy. Family. He had family, even in this strange, new Frontier.

Finally, D caught the werewolf in a vertical slash, cutting it from head to groin in half. The two halves fell away from one again, landing inside-side up. D's back was to the hill on which Alucard stood. He flicked the blood from his silver sword. Even from this distance, Alucard heard him sigh.

"I heard you arrive when you did. Why don't you just show yourself?" D called lightly to him.

Alucard gave a small smile and led his horse down to the clearing D occupied. He hitched his horse to the tree as D turned to face him.

…………………

D turned, staring at the white-blond haired man that stood before him. He was clothed much like D, only hems the color of gold lined his armor and boots. His hair was tied back, but extended further down his back than D's own hair did on him. They were both pale and rather fair in their facial features, taking the trait from their father. They were very obviously from the same father, no question. D could smell his brother's blood…and it carried the distinct scent that belonged to the Sacred Ancestor.

"Why have you been searching for me?" D asked, keeping his tone even.

In truth, he was quite angry. He did not like being the prey to the hunter. He wanted the facts from this man, his brother, and he wanted them now. The fairer dhampire smiled.

"My reasons have since changed from when I first began my quest," he said.

D found himself shocked at his voice. He had expected a commanding tone, like their father's was. Instead, it was rich, smooth, and cultured. Not that the Sacred Ancestor's voice wasn't also those things…but there was a hint of his other parent, the one that the two did not share, in his tones.

"You haven't answered. Why have you been searching for me?" D said, never yet sheathing his sword.

"At first, I was angry and sought you out in such. I thought that you killed vampires for only monetary gain. I thought that you were not embracing your true purpose, to use your unnaturally given advantage to destroy our darker kin. But…that has changed. Now, I wish only to meet and travel with you…to learn of my brother in this world that I am not familiar with. D, my name is Alucard."

…………………

He had given his name in peace, and because he had longed to have his brother know it. D was hostile towards him, and Alucard knew that he probably had good reason. More than likely, D had only received the rumors of Alucard while his hunt had been conducted in anger and disappointment. He regretted this now and wanted D to know this.

"Alucard…"D said slowly, his expression unfathomable, even to Alucard. "A world you are unfamiliar with?"

Alucard nodded. "Yes. I was born in a time far before this one…in the age in which humans ruled. I was in an eternal slumber, and kept in such by our father, when the weapons that destroyed this world and made way for the vampires were launched. I was nearly six hundred and forty-two years old when the weapons were launched."

And this garnered a reaction from D. His eyes widened, and his lips parted, trying in vain to form an "o" of surprise. But he was not the one who spoke next.

"Wow!" exclaimed a voice that was coming from somewhere around D's waist. "So, obviously he's the older brother!"

Alucard glanced down as D tightened his left fist. He smiled sadly.

"A demonic parasite. Father was known for using them to his advantage. Did he put this thing in you?"

D nodded once, curtly. "And sealed it."

Alucard shook his head. "Does it have a name?"

"I'm right here, you know!" the hoarse voice called.

D shook his head. "Most simply refer to it as Left Hand once they learn of its existence."

…………………

D fought grimacing. He was disgusted that Left Hand had revealed itself to Alucard. D had still yet to trust him, knowing that nothing was done on The Frontier without a price…not even seeking family. He blinked slowly at Alucard, finally sheathing his sword. He would let him think that he was relaxing his guard around him.

"And what changed your mind towards seeking me?" D asked.

"I sought out Leila, to see if she could lead me to you. She did, but not in the way I had meant. She made me see that there was more to what you do than money," Alucard responded.

D's eyes flashed. How dare he seek out Leila! D had worked so hard to keep those he had come to care for, even in such a small way as friendship or acquaintance, safe from his cursed being. He kept an eye on them, from a distance. And his…_brother_ had toppled this safety measure. He snarled. Alucard raised a brow at him and shook his head.

"I know you have not relaxed your guard, D. I wish you would. I speak the truth, and had never intended to harm Leila. When I was young, I lost my mother. She was my world, one of the few that accepted me as I am. Her village burnt her at the stake as a witch, when she had only been using herbs to make medicine for the sick. In that same moment, I lost the father I had known. He had grown warm, loving with my mother. He was coming to care for humanity again, something he had lost long before. But when she died…he changed. He despised the world more than any words could express, and wished all of humanity dead or in servitude. I have spent a little over six hundred years with no family, fighting my father and missing my mother. I would desire to have a brother at my side."

He grew silent after these words, thoughtful. D did not know what to make of this. And he could not think of a thing to say. However, Left Hand filled that role.

"D's mother was killed by a jealous noble. He despised that the Sacred Ancestor had so tainted his spawn with humanity. She was—humph!"

D dug his fingernails into fist, cutting off the parasite mid-sentence. Alucard looked from D's Left hand to D.

…………………

Alucard was grateful to the parasite for this bit of knowledge, no matter how much it had saddened him. He had wished, hoped, that his brother had not had to experience his mother's death as he had had to.

"How old were you when she was murdered?" Alucard asked.

D looked surprised by these words. Alucard surmised that no one had likely spoken of his mother's death as murder before. But knew it for what it really was.

"Nine," D answered.

"I was thirteen. I still have nightmares about how her skin and hair crackled as the flames consumed her."

"I was the one who discovered my mother's body," D said, a deep sadness in his voice.

Alucard had the distinct feeling that this was a sadness that D had not allowed himself to feel in a very long time.

"Father let the murderer live. He continued about his affairs as if she had not mattered to him," D finished.

Alucard's eye widened.

"This…is not how I knew Father, even in his darkest hour. He has changed a great deal," he murmured.

…………………

D graced his brother with a half-smile. "Yes, he has. You really are lost in this world, aren't you?"

Alucard smiled in return. "I told you that I spoke the truth."

D's response to this was putting his back to Alucard and approaching the pitch-black stallion that was waiting in the trees behind him. He mounted his cyborg horse, turning to Alucard, who stared confusedly up at him.

"Family…that's what you sought me for?" D asked.

Alucard nodded once. D turned his horse, readying it to ride off. After a moment, he glanced over his shoulder at the blond dhampire.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Alucard fought hard against his grin, succeeding only a little. He unhitched his horse, mounting it. He rode it over to D. With a nod, D kicked the horse's flanks. Alucard mimicked the action, following after.

Both brothers knew that their thoughts towards one another…Alucard's disapproval of the way D conducted himself…D's dismay at an older, possibly more powerful brother…were far from being fully addressed. But there would be plenty of time for that in their travels.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so how was that? So, I'll try and start the chapter fic (currently unnamed, sorry) soon. I have a paper I have to write tomorrow…so they'll probably be minimal posting from me. But, I'll put the series all together on my profile as soon as possible. I hope everyone enjoyed this!


End file.
